Torn into 2
by D.Cullen 7500
Summary: Isabella black , a 16 year old girl , grew up in a nice family , but grew up to realize there was a secret her parents never told her , a deep secret they never shared ,something that can change her life forever.  sorry not twilight related
1. Chapter 1

**When you hide a secret from some one you love , could it be for their own good? Could you possibly be protecting them? Or are you just playing around.**

**When everything seems so hard, when all your hope is gone, and all of a sudden you found out there is a hidden secret behind your back, a secret that can destroy any human's life, could you handle it?**

**How will you deal with it if you woke up and found your self in a different place with no one and nothing and then you find everything any human needs and yet …you feel lost and something is missing …**

**Isabella black , a 16 year old girl , grew up in a nice family , but grew up to realize there was a secr****et her parents never told her , a deep secret they never shared ,something that ****can change her life forever.**

Chapter 1

**"mum? is that you ? " I asked with blurry eyes , crying was all I could do , shock overwhelmed me .**

**"Yes darling, I love you" and I snapped right out of bed.**

**It was 4 in the morning, I was having the usual dream I have every night, where I see a black haired woman and all I could say is "mum? is that you " I know she isn't my mum , but I have been having that dream for few months now, and I always ask if she is my mum in my dream , but she isn't , I mean my mum is right out side and she is different then the one I see in my dreams .**

**My name is Isabella , but I rather people call me Bella , I am 16 , my eyes are dark green with black hair ,, the point is , I don't look like my mother,, the only thing we have together is the same hair she has , mine is black and her's is black to , but nothing else.**

**I was told that I have got my green eyes from my grand grand grandma, since no one in my family but me had the same color as my eyes.**

**I have a little sister called Deanna, she is younger then me by 8 years. **

**I got up with numb legs and I walked to the bathroom , I splashed my face cause I know I wont be sleeping any time soon .**

**After I went to the bathroom I sat in my bed for a while , thinking of what I could do in 4 in the morning on a school day.**

**I grabbed the book that was lying next to the bed and opened it, I started reading , readying always made me feel like I am in a different world , in my own world where no one can catch me.**

**I took an hour reading what was left of the book; I put it on the shelf next to all of the books.**

**Ok it might sound weird for a girl to wake up this early and starts readying, but it was normal for me, I was used to waking up early cause of my dreams, but I couldn't fall back a sleep.**

**Since there were 2 hours left till it was time to go to school, I thought maybe I should sleep a bit, maybe just maybe I can fall back a sleep.**

**And to my surprise I did fall back a sleep, a dreamless, peaceful sleep.**

**When the sun shined brightening my room, And the sound of the alarm woke me up ,, I scrubbed my eyes getting them to open up again, I opened my eyes and got right up.**

**"Bella, come on you're going to be late" **

**"Am coming mum" I called as I got my back and went down the stairs.**

**School was a fun place for me , it was where me and my best friend Rosalie get to spend most of our day , having fun , well…ok not so much fun since we have to study and all of that , but all in all , it was great.**

**After class I saw Rosalie in the hall, she was the attractive kind and I was the normal type but I loved that.**

**She had blonde hair and big blue eyes, like the girls you watch on TV, she was really pretty which attracts guys to her all the time.**

**"BELLAAAAAAAA" she screamed, almost the whole school heard her.**

**"Heeyy" I said**

**She came and hugged me, "I missed you soo much!" it was Monday, we haven't seen each other in the weekend.**

**"Ha-ha yeah me too" **

**"So I hared that Kevin guy has a crush on you"**

**"Come on Rosalie, How many times have I told you? I don't want to date any one ok? Just …let it go k"**

**"Ok fineeeeeeeeeeee what ever you say, Hay but listen tonight come over at my house, it's been a while since you last visited" she said with a huge smile on her face.**

**"I don't know rose …I'll see"**

**"Oh come on, pleeeeeeeeeassse, you don't have anything important to do am sure, please"**

**"I'll see Rosalie, I promise" **

**Never would have guessed that this would change my life.**

**When my mum heard that I was going to Rosalie's house she said she is coming to, my mum and Rosalie's mum have been friends for years now.**

**So when we arrived at her house, witch was so close to ours, Rosalie took my by the hand to her room.**

**we talked a little bit , and then I needed to drink some water so I got up and went to the kitchen , when I was about to leave the kitchen I heard my mum's voice , she wasn't just talking she sounded like she was arguing , I listened more carefully .**

**"I can't do anything about it ok!" my mum said **

**"Yes you can, you can't keep this up Martha" Rosalie's mum Samantha said out loud.**

**"Shhhhhhhh,, I don't want her to hear anything"**

**"Look Martha, this has taking too long, she is 16 years old now, she will find out the truth sooner or later , and its all in one picture , just one !"**

**What truth? What the hell is going on?**

**"She wont, I will make sure she doesn't ..."**

**"But can you do that? You get scared every time she goes to your room, you panicked the day she asked you why her eyes are different then yours, this will be really hard"**

**"I can keep it up, I have to"**

**What was going on? I didn't understand, I walked out and into Rosalie's room, I told her everything I heard.**

**"I don't know Bella, maybe it wasn't about you"**

**"Did you hear what I told you? It's about me"**

**"Yeah but… I really don't know what to say"**

**"I have to know what's going on"**

**"You cant just go and ask her!"**

**"I know, but I have another idea"**

**I wanted to tell my mum that I was going to go out tonight with a couple of friends , I walked into her room but she wasn't there , and my dad was in work as usual , he is always late at work , i walked abit and I heard my mum scream behind me :" Bella ! What are you doing in my room ?"**

**"Mum, I wanted to tell you I was going to go out tonight with few friends and …"**

**She cut me off" fine ok , just ..Lets go out to the living room , she looked like she wanted me out of the room as soon as possible "**

**Remembering that day, I knew she was hiding something from me in her room.**

**"Rose, she is hiding something, I know she is"**

**"Then check in her room maybe you'll find something"**

**"I will … as soon as we get home"**

**Hours passed slowly, my head could only think of the thing my mum was hiding from me, what could it possibly be? Why couldn't she just tell me? I mean I never thought she would hide anything from me, and dad, did he knew what she was hiding from me? of course he knew , my mum and dad were college sweethearts , they loved each other for years , I always looked at them as a team , wonderful , amazing and strong , she would hide anything from him ,but why did she hide something from me ? no matter how much I thought about it I didn't know what it was , Rosalie and I kept talking about it wondering and thinking our thoughts coming back empty , nothing was possible , we just came up to the fact that there are 3 ways with I could know what was going on behind my back …**

**1. was that I ask my mum, which was so hard and I knew she wouldn't tell me the truth, and I didn't have the guts to ask her.**

**2. that I go to my mum's room and check what she was hiding from me .**

**3. was to ask my dad or pretend like I knew everything so that they pour our the info.**

**Ok number 1 and 3 were not very good, so am guessing ill go with number 2.**

**When we were home , I was shocked of the chance that was laid in front of me , Deanna was at her friend's house playing since we left , my mum was in the bathroom showering and my dad was at work , it was the perfect time to know what was in that room that my mum didn't want me to find out about .**

**Ok it might not be such a big deal, maybe it was nothing, but I needed to know , but ..Where will I look first? And what exactly will I be looking for ?**

**I am not sure I can do this , maybe they were joking , what could my mum possibly be hiding from me ? I don't think it's a big deal.**

**My heart told me to go in , to find out what was going on , I held the door handle , and went inside , looking around I knew my mum was still in the shower , I went inside and looked around , what was it that I was looking for ?**

**I went to my mum's drawer all I could find were normal stuff, nothing weird or anything.**

**I searched all the drawers but couldn't find a clue.**

" **come on " I whispered to my self as I ran through the useless papers .**

**I heard the shower door open and close again , my mum is coming ! I panicked so I closed the drawer and went running out side .**

**I ran to my room.**

**"Shit" I said with disappointment, because well I couldn't find anything.**

**This could only mean that I was wrong, they aren't hiding any thing from me , maybe when my mum was talking to Rosalie's mum Samantha , she was talking about some series they were watching or something , but wait a sec …**

**If they were talking about a series my mum wouldn't have said :" shhh I don't want her to hear a thing "**

**I don't know what this whole thing is about , but I cant do anything , all I could do is wait and see where all of this leads me to.**

**That week passed like any other , school and home works , and that dream kept coming every night , like there was some kind of a message that was meant to be told to me only I couldn't know what it meant , no one knew about my dream , I never thought it meant anything , I stopped thinking about it,**

**I keep thinking about the whole secret thing now , I mean I heard my mum with my own 2 ears saying she was hiding something ,only I couldn't know what, so I tried to forget it , I mean with time I will know what it was .**

**A month or so after that, we finished our exams and the holiday finally arrived! 3 months with out school, I was excited, never knew what was coming.**

**One day, it took only one day to make me put the pieces together to understand the picture …oh and um …yes a picture was all it took for me to understand, well. Not everything, but part of everything.**

**Every one was out , except for me , I was sleeping and so they left me and went out , I went to my parents room and again , searched for something I didn't know.**

**I gave up and looked through the bed side table , next to where dad slept , I found a picture , it was of me when I was a little girl , it was just me alone , standing wearing a pretty little dress and holding a teddy bear , I never saw that picture before , or maybe I don't remember it.**

**Something was wrong about the picture …**

**I wasn't here in our house, and my mum never said we moved before, the place was one I have never seen before.**

**"Look Martha, this has taking too long, she is 16 years old now, she will find out the truth sooner or later , and ****its all in one picture , just one ****!"**

**And then it clicked.**

**I took the picture in my hand trying to make sense of what was going on, what was in this picture that I wasn't supposed to see? I didn't know, where was I living?**

**I flipped the picture and at that moment I gasped/**

**There was a paper and a letter was written in it.**

**Hi darling …**

**This is you , our angel , where ever you are right now we want to tell you we love you no matter what , and wish you all the best ,, here in Boston there isn't much beauty around us but you are our pretty angel , that changed our lives , our neighbors fought over you , they wanted to adopt you but how could we possibly give up such an adorable angel ..**

**This picture is just to show you, your self, you were an angel sweetie and you'll always be.**

**Love, your parents.**

**Tears started to fall down my cheeks as my cheeks burned , I couldn't even catch my breath and I didn't know the reason , I didn't make sense of what was happing around me , my mum hiding something from me , hearing her talk with Rosalie's mum Samantha , some thing about a picture , hiding something in her room , my green eyes , it all fit into one picture I could see in my head a picture I wanted to remove from my head , to tear it apart , I didn't want to believe the truth that was right in front of my eyes , all the cells in my body reacted to what I was now holding.**

**I knew for sure that this wasn't neither of my parent's hand writing , and I knew for sure , that they weren't living in Boston but they never had.**

**So all of this meant only one thing, something I didn't want to believe … **

**I fell the floor, wondering, thinking and crying.**

**I knew I had to make sure that I am right, that what am thinking isn't a lie and I hoped it would be.**

**Is it possible? Will they deny it? How will my life be? What will I do now? How will they react? What will I say? What will they say? **

**What's going on?**

**Something was hiding from me for 16 years,, that's for sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**N****o matter how much you lie , you will get caught and the lie will torture you as long as your living , will make you wish you never did it , its like a building monster inside of you , ripping its way out , destroying your life and the person you lied to …well , they will be destroyed more.**

**People lie cause they are afraid of the killing truth, what they don't know is that lies are worse then the truth, it makes you believe the illusion, and never notice what you truly need to know.**

**My case was different , I have lived 16 years under the shades of a huge lie covering me , and keeping me inside , closing my eyes to a truth I couldn't even notice , so obvious but impossible to believe .**

**I have found out about the truth, the real truth 3 days ago**

**I was in star bucks with Rosalie , we were eating when I finally told her the whole thing , explaining every detail , pulling all the power I had inside so that my tears don't fall again .**

**" I am not who I think I am " I said with tears covering my sight " I don't know who I am "**

**" its ok Bella , am sure there is something you misunderstood , I mean your family .." I cut her off "THEY ARE NOT MY FAMILY ROSE!" **

**And the real truth, the whole thing is put right into this sentence:****" they are not my family, I don't know who I am, and where is my family"**

**That was the surprising truth , the real deal , I wasn't Bella , I didn't know who I was , my family isn't my family , and for 16 years I have lived a lie, of course I never talked to my parents about it , for sure I wont now , but I will…when am ready ohh and um , I don't know if I should call them my parents , cause am sure they are not , by know I guess this is the truth they have been hiding.**

**I don't think I can talk to them about it can I …**

**Something interrupted my thoughts …**

**There was a handsome guy walking toward us , looking at Rosalie like she was god's greatest gifts , he had brown hair and brown eyes , well…he was attractive enough to get me distracted and I knew what he was here to say , of course he came up to Rosalie and asked her out and no wonders she said yes.**

**"Yay I have a date unlike some people who wouldn't date any one no matter how cute they are" Rosalie said as she was smiling a huge smile.**

**"Well… I never liked any of the guys I saw rose , I don't know , none of them is my type plus I have more important stuff to worry about know , I might not be Bella rose , I could be some one you don't know"**

**"Oh come on I know you"**

**"you know what I mean , I mean my parents might not be my parents , I don't know" yes I truly didn't know.**

**What was weird about the whole thing, wasn't the fact that they kept this from me, it was that I looked a bit like my mum...oh well, I mean the woman who I grew up thinking was my mum, I mean, sure we don't have the same eyes and my eyes were always a reason to wonder about, but what about the hair? Mine was like her's, there was so many questions that I needed to answer.**

**I had to know the answers, all of the answers, but how? How the hell am I going to do that? I had an idea but …it was dangerous, hard and almost impossible. **

**There was only one way for me to get on a plane, if I was with an adult, which means some one has to come with me, but who? Easy **

**The part that I didn't mention is that Rosalie is 18 which means I can go with her.**

**"Rose, I need you to come with me, am going to new York" it was her last year in our school; we never actually give it a thought that she was older then I was.**

**"NO way, no way am even letting you do this Bella"**

**"You will Rose, how can you live like this forever? Or do you want me to live a lie? If I don't do this now, I mean not be able to do any time soon, so please rose, for me"**

**"Look Bella…am not even sure my mum ..." I cut her off" don't be ridiculous we both know your mum , once you tell her a lie she will believe it and she will let you come , please "**

**"From where will you get the tickets?"**

**"Let me worry about that ok, all you have to do is say yes ..."**

**After few minutes she said:" I don't like where this is going"**

**Me:" Me neither but am glad you said yes: D" I was truly happy.**

**I touched my neck and realized something, some thing important.**

**"Rosalie…"**

**"Yeah?"**

**" my necklace , it can lead us , it can help " I have been wearing a necklace ever since I was a little kid , my mum always said its something to remind me of my mum , now that I think of it , she never said to remind you of me , she said to remind you of your mummy exactly , which meant one thing , my real mum is the one who gave me this necklace.**

**I took care of everything , I bought the tickets , with money I had in my card, I packed few things in a small bag and everything was ready , of course there was one thing left , how will I handle my parents ? if I left with out telling them they will tell the police and if I told them no way am going , so I told them am sleeping at my friend's house , Rosalie's , I took the bag and went to her house , I put a note I wrote on Rosalie's bad , the plane was late at night so we sneaked out after her parents were sleeping , Rosalie wasn't happy about the whole thing and she thought it was wrong but I didn't , I knew I was doing the right thing.**

**Mum , dad …**

**Please …and am begging you , don't look for me , I didn't run away from home like any teenager , am mature enough to not do that , I didn't , I am with an adult and I'll be fine , really , don't panic and don't look after me , I will be back soon , just not now , I don't want you to be worried at all , and don't blame Rosalie , she had nothing to do with it , please don't do ANYTHING , cause I will be back its not like I ran away , I just need something , and as soon as I get it I will be back I promise , don't worry , ill be back .**

**Bella **

**The plane took off , with everything I had in my country I was now going to my real country I guess, Boston , where all the answers I need …I guess.**

**In my note I made sure not to mention anything , not why I was gone , or that I knew anything , or where I was or when I went , I just told them am fine and that I will come back , what else could I have told them ?**

**The necklace I was now holding in my hand, was a key, maybe some one would recognize it and know who I am.**

**I closed my eyes.**

**But I opened them back again when I realized, we don't know where to go or what to look for! **

**"Come down Bella, you have your necklace and the photo, you took it didn't you?"**

**"I did" of course I did, that picture was a key too; I mean I needed to take it with me.**

**"Rosalie, do you think that …"**

**"That what?"**

**"That I will find my real parents? I don't even know where to start!"**

**"Bella…can I see that picture?" I showed her the picture and she said we can start by asking the police maybe some on lost a girl when she was a young girl , but that was hard to do , considering that we didn't know if she was lost or not.**

**"I don't know what to do Rose" **

**A lady, almost in her 40s heard our conversation; she said "excuse me, girls why are you going to Boston? I can help you if you want"**

**I told her that I don't know where are my parents and the only thing that can lead me to them was my necklace and she was smiling and said " am REALLY glad I can help you cause I can daughter , you see…that necklace your wearing isn't usual I mean , not all shops sell it , only one can , I can show where it is , I went there once to buy a necklace like this one , just a bit different , I couldn't find the same any where !"**

**"But is it possible that only one shop sells this necklace"**

**"Yes darling am pretty sure,, cause the shop has only one branch , only in Boston , it isn't famous but I remember seeing this necklace there "**

**"so can you help us ? I would be thankful all my life!"**

**" of course darling cause I am going that way too" I cant believe it , god is helping me , I can go to the shop and ask , maybe just maybe they know who bought it from them , it could be a head start.**

**Only I didn't know…things weren't going to go as planned.**

**I was excited , happy , and sad all at the same time , I mean come on , I just found out a big secret that can change my life it wasn't a good thing , but I was happy that I can finally know the truth .**

** This is my necklace: **

**It might not be that pretty but I loved it , at least it was all I had left from my real mum.**

**The plain landed , I told the lady she can just tell me where was the store and we can take a taxi but she refused , she said she wanted to come , she said she would love to visit that jewelry store so I didn't want to argue since I didn't know any where in that city.**

**We took a taxi, it wasn't so far from the air port, it was a nice little shop, I could see it from across the street.**

**While I was walking, not paying attention to where I was walking, looking at the buildings and the stores, something happened, some thing I was too blind to notice.**

**All I saw was a white light and a horn; there was a car in front of me , but I couldn't react , it was speeding and all I could do was cover my eyes , too scared to even move…**

**Rosalie's point of view **

**I was scared , Bella is my sister in every way possible , I couldn't help but cry , my salty tears went down like a river , there was nothing I could do , standing in the cold white hospital , million miles away from our families**** , ****with only this stranger at my side , rubbing my shoulder and comforting me.**

**my head started spinning and I couldn't see clearly.**

**A doctor came out , I ran to her , I asked and her answer got me right to the ground , " am sorry " was all she said and I knew what she meant.**

**" she died ?"**

**" am sorry "**

**" but…how ? how can …no doctor it cant be .."**

**" we tried , am so sorry , I tried everything I could , pray for her sweetie" she patted my shoulder and walked away.**

**She is gone , my best friend , my sister is gone , she died , she came her to find her parents , and all she found was death , quick and easy, we still didn't even spend few hours in this city ! I cant believe I will be going back to her parents telling them I lost her , I was supposed to protect her , I was the person she trusted ,I could have done something !**

**Actually I wouldn't…if this is what god wants then we cant do a thing a bout it, she was meant to live her life in a family that wasn't her's and when the day arrived that she knew that they weren't her real parents and wanted to meant her real parents, she died trying, god wanted her to live this way, and die trying to know the truth.**

**I can't take her body with me, ill keep her here, they can do what ever they want with it, I have to run away, I have to.**

**"Thank you nice lady for all you have done for us, I have to go now..."**

**"but your friend … " I cut her off " I cant …I will leave, am sorry, I know its wrong but I am leaving" I walked with my puffy eyes, I was running while my feet didn't want to, I didn't want to believe my sister is gone, I loved her more then my own sister, she was my best friend and more, I cant imagine my life with out her!**

**And my parents, and her parents, how will I face them? How will I tell them I lost her? She died and the man in the car (he was drunk) actually ran away? **

**She was young, people loved her, I loved her, she was gone , nothing could bring her back.**

**Ill go home , I didn't even spend a day here , but no reason for me to stay , I was here with Bella , and if she is gone then I shouldn't stay here.**

**I will go back, but …how will I deal with everything? How can I leave her body here? It doesn't belong here! Her mum, her dad they will kill me, how can I leave their daughter here? But how can I take her I don't know how they do these things! I couldn't think, I was too upset, I was hurt way too deep, and nothing could fix that now  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

H**umans have hearts, but not all of them use it, but ..you find every once and a while a pure heart between all the black ones , it attracts you to it , among all the blackness in the world , Of course , that pure snow flake – like heart is rare , hard to find and impossible to let go off.**

M**y name is Alice Gordon , I have been living in new York city for 2 years now , the reason I left my original city is cause…there wasn't anything that was left for me to live for their.**

**Well…of course other then my family , but I was better off here , alone , no one and nothing , all I had was work , I work for the new York times news paper , the earth quick has taken everything from me.**

**I sit back, remembering that day...**

**My husband and I have had an adorable little girl called Angelina, our life was perfect, it was peaceful and easy, nothing to worry about.**

**She was 2 years old when it happened , there was an earth quick , and the building were living in collapsed to the ground , collapsed with lives of people and children , it turned out , it wasn't appropriate for living , it wasn't built right so it shattered , along with everything else.**

**I couldn't grab my daughter in my arms one last time , and my husband was gone too , the survivors were 5 , only 5 made it out , and I was one of them.**

**Only...our neighbors who survived went out with out their daughter too , Bella was her name , they cried and cried , just like I did , over our dead girls , I looked for my daughter when it was over , but I never saw her , but our neighbors found their daughter , I didn't see their daughter , they rapped her up in a blanket and covered her , the mum looked at me for minutes , like she hated me al though I had nothing to do with anything, I just lost my daughter and my husband , they found bodies , a lot of them , all had been taken to the hospital , they found a body of a young girl , I didn't want to look at it , I didn't want to see my daughter dead , they told me it was the only little girl they found , and since there was only 2 little girls in the entire building , Bella and Angelina , and they found Bella , then it must be Angelina .**

**My tears are falling down, cause of that black memory.**

**I lived there for years with my family , crying every day for my loss , I hoped I would one day wake up and realize it all had been just a dream , but it never happened .**

**My neighbors moved some where I didn't know, but I knew they moved with their little girl.**

**So I have no one now , am alone , all by my self , specially when I moved here , to new York**

**N****o mum can bare losing her child, nor can she let go of her little girl, nor can a father.**

**A parent's loss of a child is pain…pain that can't be cured.**

**" I am so sorry …really am " I watched as Bella's parents cried their eyes out , I just told them I lost Bella , that she died but I didn't tell them what we were doing in Boston , she didn't want them to know so I wont tell them.**

**"Rosalie …you have to be kidding, is she really gone?" Bella's mum Martha said through the tears.**

**"Yes and am sorry"**

**She said again "it's like she is meant to die! This is the second time, why god why?...ohh dear Isabella "and she cried harder.**

**Wait a minute …second time? What does that supposed to be mean?**

**Did Bella die before? How is that possible?**

**W****hen you close your eyes and you open them again, what do you see? Same scene right? I opened my eyes but I saw some thing I have never seen before.**

**Who am I? And what am I doing here? What is going on?**

**I was in a hospital I guess.**

**The doctor came and checked me, he said my name was Bella Black, but who is she? I didn't know who I was, and I told him that.**

**"You were really injured when you got here, and there was no room we could put you in! you needed special care , so we put you in a room with another young girl , the poor one she died after you arrived , but anyways , you are safe now ok , and I guess you lost your memory dear one , would you like to stay at the hospital or would you like to go out ?**

**"I don't know"**

**"You can stay for few days and then we can let you out"**

**"Ok" **

**Where am I? What is going on? What happened to me?**

**I spent 2 days in the hospital and then I went out , I knew no one and nothing about my self , not even a cell phone , I had nothing.**

**I walked a bit and I saw a jewelry store , I thought I should sell thia necklace I was wearing , it was the only thing I have , I didn't even have money so I thought I should go and sell it and get some food or something , I hope it gets me a good price.**

**As I was about to enter the shop a woman gasped.**

**"How is it possible? I thought you died Bella!"**

**"Do you know me? Because I don't know who I am"**

**" Yeah " she told me how she met me in a plane to here , and how a car hit me and ran away and how a friend of mine was with me and then she left cause they told them I was dead and she took my things with her , and so my name is Bella for sure.**

**"Nice lady can I live with you? I don't know anything about my self, I don't remember anything"**

**"Of course you may sweetie, come on I will take you home and feed you" I went with her, I didn't know if it was a good choice or not, but at that point I knew nothing.**

**She wasn't so old , she was maybe in her 40s or 50s , but she was nice and I guess what she was is true cause she said Bella and the doctor in the hospital said my name was Bella so I guess she isn't lying.**

**Her house was fabulous, it was a little big but wonderful, so classic and pretty.**

**"I love your house"**

**" thank you " she smiled then said " come on I would like you to meet my son " she led me to her son's room , I walked with her till we reached it , she knocked on the door and he opened and suddenly I was out of breath. **

**My lungs couldn't push air any more and my heart was too weak to bump blood and my legs couldn't hold me anymore.**

**He was….something words can't describe.**

**He was tall, with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, he looked like a model with a perfect body, there was something about him that attracted me to him the first time my eyes caught his. **

**"Lucas …I would like you to meet Bella, the girl I told you I met her in the plane"**

**"Hi" his voice struck me, it was soft and vivid.**

**" but mum didn't you tell me she died ?" his dreamy eyes made me dizzy I couldn't even talk that's why I acted like I was too shy to talk.**

**"Yeah it turned out she didn't, here she is, but she lost her memory so she has no where to go so she will stay here with us"**

**"Sure" he smiled a huge crocked smile that left me breathless" nice meeting you Bells"**

**"Thank you" I managed to say that in a whisper.**

**"Come on sweetie ill show you the rest of the house and I will show you your room" she took me away as Lucas closed the door of his room.**

**"I forgot to ask you, what is your name?"**

**"My name is Catherine sweetie"**

**"And where is your husband Catherine? If you don't mind me asking or calling you Catherine"**

**"No I don't mind at all, my husband and I had a divorce when Lucas was 9 years old, he was cheating on me so I had to put an end to that"**

**"Ooh" there was something else I wanted to know, "so how old is your son?"**

**"Lucas is 17"**

**"Oh ok"**

**"How old are you Bella?"**

**"I don't know"**

**"Oh right I forgot am sorry"**

**"Its ok, I just hate it that I don't know anything about my self, the doctors tried to help but …nothing"**

**"You will get your memory back one day sweetie"**

**"Thank you, for everything, I don't think all people are this nice, I mean you will let me stay at your house!"**

**"Don't say that, it's my pleasure sweet heart ...now, here is your room" she opened the door, it was nice and simple a big bed in the middle.**

**"You can lay down and relax darling"**

**"No I rather sit with you out side if you don't mind"**

**"Sure" Lucas had her hair but not her eyes, his eyes were prettier **

**The hospital wanted to hand me to the police but I didn't want to , they said the police can find my family but I pretended I remember everything so I can go out , no way I was going to the police.**

**I sat out side with Catherine as she told me about her self, Lucas went out of his room and came and sat with us, I couldn't help but look at him.**

**He looked bored so he said "mum…maybe I should take her for some fresh air, maybe she will remember something" **

**"Yeah sure, take her for a walk by the beach it will be good for her"**

**"Ok"**

**"But don't be late"**

**" sure , sure " I didn't like that idea very much cause every time I looked at him I started shaking , imagine walking with him alone ! But I didn't want to say anything, what will I tell them?**

**"Come on Bella" I got up and he started walking we closed the door as we went out.**

**We started walking around the crowded street.**

**"Um…where is the beach" I couldn't even talk, that came out as a whisper, what was wrong with me? .**

**"Its really close, I go walking to it almost every day, don't worry I wont kidnap you" he smiled and I did to.**

**We reached it in few minutes, it was gorgeous, the blue water was pure and pretty, the calm waves smashed the little kids gently, everything on that beach was calm and relaxing.**

**I sat down.**

**"So …what do you think of our beach?"**

**"Lovely" was all I could say.**

**He sat next to me and I got nervous.**

**"I usually come here when I want to relax; it's a pretty nice place"**

**"Yeah it is"**

**"Um…Bella, your white as a ghost, you want me to get you something?"**

**"Water would be good if you can"**

**"Sure, my mum would kill me if go home with out you " he smiled and went to get me water; there was a little cold store.**

**"Here you go" he gave me the bottle and our fingers touched a little bit.**

**I drank it and felt a little better.**

**I was crying.**

**"Heeyy, why are you crying?"**

**"I don't know who I am, I don't know where I should be …" I trailed off when he hugged me; his sweet scent filled my lungs and made me smile a little bit.**

**"Its ok, calm down, you will remember everything soon, it's just a matter of time, don't worry shhh"**

**I cried and cried, but what was the point? I couldn't remember anything.**

**He lifted my head with his finger tips:" don't cry, everything will be just fine "I stopped for a minute" do you feel any better?"**

**"A little bit" I was feeling a little better "do you really think I will get my memory back? Or will I live like this forever?"**

**"Of course you will get it back, just give it some time" and he smiled a little gorgeous smile. **

**" Would you like to go back home and relax a little bit?"  
" no we just got here, I want to stay a bit"**

**"Ok, your wish is my command"**

**After few minutes of silence "why are you nice to me? You and your mum, I mean …you don't even know me"**

**"well…my dad actually was never nice to my mum, he hit her and cheated on her, which taught us that if your mean to some one they wont love you and we are just nice with people, we don't want them to think my mum and dad divorced because my mum was a bad woman, and come on cant humans be nice to some one? …" I cut him off "yeah of course there are a lot of nice people but not to strangers like me ..." **

**" well…we just wanted to help you it isn't so hard and besides …maybe we are suckers for green eyes " I blushed and looked down , my pulse was running faster then ever , of course he didn't mean it in any way I wished he would , but it still made my cheeks turn red and I looked right into the beach.**

**After few minutes, the sun began to fall down; the sun set was a picture I will have in my mind for ever.**

**"Come on, let's go home"**

**"Ok" we walked back home, when we went inside Catherine wasn't their.**

**"Maybe she went to one of her friend's house" he said**

**"What will I do alone?"**

**"Hay what am I? A wooden chair?"**

**" hahaha I didn't mean that , of course not , but am sure you would want to spend more time with me , I mean I have bored you enough at the beach and …" he cut me off " I decide that not you " he smiled and sat in front of the TV.**

**We sat watching TV till Catherine came home, she was in our neighbors house, she cooked dinner and we at in silence.**

**"Bella …" Catherine said as we were eating.**

**"Yes"**

**"Is there any thing you need that I can get you? Tomorrow we will go buy clothes for you, you can't stay in these forever!"**

**" no , I rather you don't , I am enough bother already , I rather work and buy my self few clothes and pay at least a bit of a…" she cut me off" young lady if you think I will let you pay anything your wrong , at least for a while then we can search for a job if you want and then you can do what ever you like , but you are more then welcome to stay here , I would really love it if you did , and conceding we don't know how old you are we cant get you in school or anything "**

**"I know, thank you so much for everything" I smiled.**

**I finished eating and excused my self to go sleep in my room.**

**I lay in my bed thinking, what will I do? What CAN I do?**

**When I heard Lucas scream:" BELLA!" I ran out side, to see Catherine on the floor, he yelled:" I will take her to the hospital, you stay here"**

**"No am coming!"**

**"Fine, let's go!" we went out running , he was carrying her in his arms , he opened the car which I guessed was his , and got her inside , for a second 2 things came to my mind al though it wasn't the right time.**

**1. Does have a license? He is 17?**

**2. Should I sit back or front? Of course I knew the answer to that.**

**I sat at the back with Catherine, I tried waking her up but no use, Lucas drove as he could, he took us to the same hospital I went out off, apparently it was the closest hospital to the house**

**They got her into the emergency room; I didn't know what was wrong with her.**

**"It's her blood pressure for sure" he was going and coming like a crazy person, of course I mean she is his mum, and BP can kill people.**

**"Don't worry she will be fine " I smiled so he can smile and relax but no use.**

**"Bella, I can't lose her, I have no one!"**

**" I know , but its ok she will be just fine am sure , she is a strong woman " he was taller then me , but I lifted my hand and put it on his shoulder to comfort , a shock went through my spine.**

**But I smiled.**

**He patted my hand and smiled, and the doctor came out and I removed my hand quickly.**

**" hi son , don't worry your mum is perfectly fine , she just needs to rest here for the night , her BP was a bit high , but she is ok now " the doctor smiled and we did too.**

**"Did you hear that? My mum is fine"**

**"Yeah I did" I smiled "I told you she will be"**

**"Yeah, come on lets go see her"**

**We went in and she was a wake.**

**"Hey" I said as I stood next to her.**

**"Hi darling, am sorry you had to come and …" I cut her off" don't say that , its ok , but don't scare us like that again please"**

**"Ha-ha I will try"**

**"How are you feeling now mum?" Lucas said.**

**"I am fine sweetie don't worry "as she stroke his face" come on, take Bella and go home , you need to rest I will be fine "**

**"But mum, let us stay with you here tonight"**

**"No you need to go home"**

**"But…" she cut him off:" just go…I am fine"**

**"I rather stay here with you" I said.**

**"No you have to go and don't worry it's not Lucas would kill you while sleeping or anything"**

**"Cant I stay here with you?"**

**"No you have to go" Lucas was fighting a smile for a reason I didn't understand.**

**"Ok we will go, feel better soon ok?"**

**"Sure, sure, just go"**

**"Ok bye mum, see you tomorrow"**

**"See you, take care of your self" we said good bye and went out side, and I wondered again …hmm…**

**When we were in the car, Lucas asked:" why are you sitting in the back?"**

**"Umm…no reason" we got home and I walked right into my room.**

**"Bella?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Goodnight"**

**"You too " I blushed and went inside.**

**This was my life for now, with Catherine and Lucas, Catherine went out of the hospital and she was okay , she went with me to buy some clothes , I was a shamed she had to buy for me , but she was okay with it so I didn't say a thing, I couldn't pay anything because I didn't have money , I wanted to sell my necklace but Catherine refused I do that , she said it was too pretty to be sold , so I didn't sell it,, Lucas is such a great guy he is really nice and he treats me like am his own sister , he is in vacation out of school , their holiday is for 4 months and it just started a week before I came.**

**This was it , I was living with people I didn't know , I didn't even know who I was , I knew nothing of course , but I trusted them , they wouldn't hurt me of course , but what hurt me was that I didn't know my self. **


End file.
